EXO PLANET
by Koukei Yumi
Summary: Makhluk EXO Planet yang menginginkan keturunan baru, terpaksa mencari pasangan hidup di Bumi. Apakah mereka berhasil?"
1. Chapter 1

EXO PLANET

.

.

.

.

_"__Makhluk EXO Planet yang menginginkan keturunan baru, terpaksa mencari pasangan hidup di Bumi. Apakah mereka berhasil?"_

_._

_._

_._

No flame, No Bash, This Yaoi, DLDR, Rate-M!

.

.

.

.

Koukei Yumi Present:

.

.

.

Happy Readings ^^

.

.

.

EXO PLANET: adalah sebuah kerajaan baru di luar bumi yang di dalamnya mayoritas adalah pria semua. Hanya sang ratu Choi Kibum saja satu-satu nya wanita di negri itu.

"bagaimanapun juga, kita membutuhkan keturunan wanita, bukan begitu suamiku?" Kibum mengelus surai suaminya yang saat ini tengah tidur di pahanya dengan halus.

"ya, dan aku rasa, anak-anak kita bisa mencari pendamping hidupnya di bumi." Choi Siwon raja dari Exo Planet ini mengemukakan pendapat.

"apa itu bukan resiko besar baginda raja?" tanya seorang kepala pelayan di istananya.

"tentu saja tidak, kita bisa mengajak seluruh warga kita yang lajang untuk mencari pendamping hidup di bumi." Siwon mendudukan dirinya dan mengulum senyum mematikan.

"maaf baginda raja, berapa pesawat yang kita gunakan untuk mengirim mereka?" kepala pelayan itu bertanya dengan sopan.

"sebanyak-banyak nya, Leeteuk-ah, kalau bisa kau juga mencari pendamping hidup disana. Bagaimana?"

"itu masalah terakhir tuan, saya bisa mencari nya setelah yang lain selesai mencari, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu tuan." Leeteuk atau kepala pelayan di rumah itu segera berlalu dari ruangan itu.

"saranghae yeobo." Kibum mencium lembut bibir suaminya.

"nado saranghae yeobo." Jawab siwon sesudah keduanya berpagut.

~~~e-x-o~~~

Raja Choi Siwon dan Ratu Choi Kibum memiliki 6 putra yang dilahirkan dengan kurun waktu sekitar 17 tahun yang lalu. Kini putra-putra mereka memiliki paras yang tampan serta berwibawa dan banyak di kagumi rakyat.

Anak 1: Choi Wu Fan [Kris] anak pertama yang paling tampan, dengan tinggi yang memuaskan serta pandangan yang menusuk, adalah yang paling favorite disini. walaupun memiliki sifat yang dingin, Kris tetap perhatian terhadap adik-adik serta orang tua nya.

Anak 2: Choi Suho anak kedua yang juga sangat tampan, murah senyum, memiliki suara yang cukup indah. Meskipun tidak terlalu tinggi Suho tetap tampan dengan senyum angelic.

Anak 3: Choi Jongdae [Chen] anak ketiga keluarga choi yang tampan dengan suara emas yang mampu membuat siapapun merinding jika ia bernyanyi, di kenal saudara-saudara nya sebagai penipu, dan suka menjaili hyung-hyung nya, maupun dongsaeng-nya.

Anak 4: Choi Chanyeol anak keempat keluarga choi, dengan tinggi yang 'hampir' setara dengan kris, tampan, baik hati, dermawan, dan juga memiliki senyum unjuk gigi tersebut sangat humoris dan juga pandai bermain gitar.

Anak ke 5: Choi Jongin [Kai] entahlah, mengapa anak ini berbeda dari saudara-saudara nya yang lain. Ibu dan Ayah keduanya memang terlampau putih, [hanya saja tuan choi sering berjemur sehingga sekarang kulitnya coklat] saudara-saudara nya yang lain pun juga sama putih nya dengan eomma mereka, namun kai memiliki kulit tan yang justru semakin mempesona bila dilihat lebih dekat. Tubuhnya yang lentur seakan-akan memenuhi kebutuhan nya sebagai dancer. Walaupun ayahnya sama sekali tak mengijinkannya sebagai penari.

Anak 6: Choi Sehun memiliki kulit terputih di antara yang lain, dingin dan juga mempunyai tatapan menusuk, serta tinggi yang cukup adalah pangeran yang paling di gilai di EXO PLANET.

Nah, itu adalah anak anak dari Raja Siwon, dan Ratu Kibum. Mereka memang tak terlihat akrab di luar. Namun jika di dalam istana mereka sangat akrab dan berbaur satu sama lain.

~~~e-x-o~~~

"APA?!" teriak ke enam lelaki tersebut secara bersamaan. Kibum terkikik geli melihat ekspresi anak-anaknya yang kelewat berlebihan tersebut.

"kenapa sayang? bukankah sudah seharusnya kalian menikah? Di negri yang kita tinggali ini sudah jarang ada wanita. Kalian tidak mungkin bisa menemukan wanita yang cukup untuk criteria kalian. lagipula, eomma ingin menimang cucu. Jadi, nanti malam kalian akan berangkat bersama penduduk negri yang lain." Jelas kibum pada anak-anak nya.

"keundae eomma, bagaimana jika kita justru tersesat dan tidak bisa kembali kesini?" chen bertanya pada ibu nya.

"kalian akan diberi gelang yang sudah di beri sinar-x yang di dalam nya terdapat alat pelacak. Jangan khawatir jongdae," kibum mengelus surai anak lelakinya tersebut.

"aish, chen eomma, bukan jongdae." Chen menggerutu. Eomma nya hanya menggeleng-geleng kan kepala.

"ada pertanyaan lagi? Jika tidak, bersiaplah, nanti malam kalian sudah harus berangkat, oke? Eomma tinggal dulu ya, daah" ibu nya berlalu begitu saja, tak lupa sebelumnya ia menciumi anak lelaki nya satu persatu.

Yang lain hanya diam saja. dan mereka terpaksa mengikuti ide kedua orang tuanya. Lagi pula, mereka sudah cukup untuk menikah.

T-B-C

**Hai, aku author baru disini, panggil aja aku Yumi. dan ini adalah fanfic debutku. maaf jika ini kurang memuaskan atau apa. tapi aku udah berusaha membuat fanfic ini lebih rapi dan nyaman untuk dibaca. harap di maklumi juga, Yumi kan masih author abal, masih baru. hehehe ;)**

**terimakasih sudah baca. boleh minta review nya dong? terimakasih, ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

EXO PLANET

.

.

.

.

_"__Makhluk EXO Planet yang menginginkan keturunan baru, terpaksa mencari pasangan hidup di Bumi. Apakah mereka berhasil?"_

_._

_._

_._

**Oke, sebelumnya, Yumi mau minta maaf atas keteledoran yumi soal Yaoi nya.. jadi niat awal nya sih kepengen yaoi. Tapi demi kepentingan cerita kayak nya ini bakal dijadiin Genderswitch. Maaf atas kurang nyaman nya, dan terimakasih sudah review~**

_._

_._

_._

No flame, No Bash, This Genderswitch, DLDR, Rate-M!

.

.

.

.

Koukei Yumi Present:

.

.

.

Happy Readings ^^

.

.

.

Seoul University:

Pagi itu cuaca mendung, banyak kabut gelap mengitari wilayah Seoul. Entah apa yang terjadi malam itu membuat semua warga seoul khawatir. Pasalnya, hal ini hanya terjadi pada Seoul dan sekitarnya.

Byun Baekhyun—Melangkahkan kaki kaki jenjang nya menuju universitas tempat ia belajar. Wanita berusia 20 tahun tersebut terlihat malas seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Baekhyun memang suka berada di sekolahnya. Tetapi bukan untuk belajar melainkan untuk bertemu kawan-kawannya.

"Byunbaek, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" seseorang menyamai langkah kaki baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh, dan tersenyum,

"Hai, Lu." Sapa Baekhyun pada perempuan disebelahnya. Luhan membalasnya dengan senyum yang teramat manis.

"kurasa, para wartawan mulai ngaco perihal ufo." Luhan membuka topik pembicaraan baru.

"yah, setidak nya kabut ini sedikit membenarkan bahwa ufo memang datang." Baekhyun tertawa malas.

"baek. mungkin ini hanya polusi udara mengingat seoul kota yang padat akan kendaraan. Bukan begitu?" Luhan mendudukan diri nya di bangku taman, diikuti baekhyun disebelahnya.

Mereka memang sengaja duduk di bangku taman terlebih dahulu, karena jadwal kuliah mereka tepat pada pukul 8, sedangkan sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 8.

"aku pikir ini hanya lelucon. Para wartawan mulai mengada-ngada hanya untuk memberi makan anak istrinya lu. Anggap saja iya."

"hm, yah.. omong-omong bagaimana jika para alien benar-benar datang?" Luhan bertanya sembari menatap baekhyun yang sedang melamun.

"yang benar saja lu, kau tadi bahkan tidak setuju dengan kedatangan UFO tadi." Baekhyun menjawab malas.

"hehehe, baek. aku hanya mengira-ngira. Siapa tau mereka tampan seperti Do Min Joon?" baekhyun hanya mengangguk malas.

~~~e-x-o~~~

"sekian dari saya untuk hari ini anak-anak, sampai jumpa minggu depan." Mrs. Kim baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas. baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Hari ini entah mengapa ia benar-benar malas menjalani kehidupannya tentu saja bukan karena kabut gelap yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia hanya merasa 'bosan' dengan kehidupan yang menurutnya datar-datar saja.

"Hellou? Baek. ayo ke kantin. kyungsoo dan tao sudah menunggu." Luhan mengajak baekhyun yang masih asik menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"baek? kau ini kenapa sih?" Luhan ikut mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah baekhyun.

"Lu, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut untuk materi selanjutnya. Aku tidak enak badan, aku akan pulang saat ini juga, sampaikan salamku untuk kyungsoo dan tao, daah" baekhyun mengambil tas selempangnya dan segera berlari keluar kelas, Luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkahlaku sahabatnya yang aneh itu.

"kemana baekhyun lu?" tanya Tao kepada Luhan. gadis bermata panda itu sedang asik menikmati pancake di atas meja.

"baekhyun pulang, dia bilang dia tidak enak badan." Jelas luhan.

"kurasa, baekhyun benar-benar seorang pemalas." Ujar Tao yang disambut deathglare oleh Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"lagipula baekhyun sudah bilang jika ia tak enak badan," Kyungsoo berkata.

"ya, jika itu memang benar-benar alasan." Tao menggigit potongan terakhir dari pancake tersebut sembari menggumam nikmat.

"sepulang kuliah, kita mampir kerumah nenek baekhyun dulu bagaimana?" usul luhan. yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Sebenarnya, baekhyun tidak benar-benar pulang. Mengunjungi kedai kakak sepupunya berada mungkin asik—pikirnya.

Kringkring {bunyi lonceng di atas pintu yang terdapat di kedai kakak sepupunya}

"oh hai baek, kau tidak pergi kuliah?" wanita berusia sekitar 24 tahun terlihat duduk santai di meja kasir.

"yah, boleh aku memesan mochalatte?" baekhyun memilih duduk di salah satu kursi di kedai itu.

"tentu saja, Minseok-ah, Mochalatte satu." Wanita yang memiliki lesung di pipinya itu berjalan menuju meja baekhyun dan duduk di depannya.

"hari ini kedaimu sepi sekali? Tidak seperti biasanya." Baekhyun menatap kakak sepupunya.

"iya, kabut sialan itu benar-benar berpengaruh besar untuk orang-orang. Tadi pagi saja, aku mengira ini masih malam karena kabut nya begitu tebal dan gelap. Membuat aku malas beraktifitas." Jelas Yixing atau Lay—Kakak sepupu baekhyun.

"aku benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa UFO itu benar-benar datang," baekhyun menatap meja nya yang sedikit berdebu.

"apa minseok eonni tidak membersihkan ini?" baekhyun mengoleskan jari telunjuk nya pada meja yang berdebu.

"itulah sebabnya, kami berencana menutup kedai setengah jam lagi." Yixing mengumbar senyum kala Mochalatte pesanan Baekhyun datang.

"Minseok eonni, annyeong…" sapa baekhyu pada teman kakak sepupunya itu.

"Annyeong baek, kukira tadi memang pelanggan hehehe, minumlah." Ujar minseok.

"hehehe, terimakasih eonni." Baekhyun mengulas senyum nya.

Dan selanjutnya, mereka bertiga asik mengbrol pembicaraan unik seputar UFO yang datang semalam. Minseok setuju pada baekhyun bahwa itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Tetapi yixing sama persis dengan luhan yang menganggap bahwa alien memang datang dan berharab para alien memang tampan seperti Do Min Joon.

Mereka bertiga terlalu larut dalam pembicaraan dari yang tidak penting menjadi lebih tidak penting sehingga tak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. mungkin baekhyun harus segera kembali kerumah, sebelum neneknya marah.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati jalanan-jalanan besar, baru saja ia akan sampai di busway, tiba-tiba saja sebuah truk besar melaju kencang menuju kearahnya. Baekhyun yang tidak tau harus bagaimana pun hanya bisa diam dan membelalakkan matanya. Truk itu semakin lama semakin dekat tentunya dengan kecepatan yang sama dan tidak lama setelah itu….

"TIIIIIIIIIIINNN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" baekhyun menutup matanya.

Sedetik telah berlalu, baekhyun merasa jiwa nya sudah melayang. Bukan-bukan, itu hanya halusinasi, dia tidak benar-benar mati.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, tempat ini jelas berbeda dengan tempat ia berdiri tadi tempat ini lebih sunyi dan baekhyun mengaku, ia belum pernah kesini sebelumnya.

"s-siapa k-kau?!" baekhyun melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata dan muka datar yang menyebalkan—menurut baekhyun.

"aku?" tunjuk pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"ya kau!" baekhyun menatap pemuda itu ketakutan. Pasalnya di sini hanya ada baekhyun dan pemuda itu jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa pria tadi akan melakukan yang lebih-lebih pada baekhyun.

"Aku datang dari planet di luar sana." Baekhyun terbelalak. Sedetik kemudian dia tertawa…

"hahahahaha, kau mau membodohiku? Apa kau terlalu banyak menghirup kabut tebal disana huh?" baekhyun tertawa lebih kencang. Pemuda itu masih pada raut muka yang sama. Datar.

"terserah mau percaya atau tidak, tetapi karena aku telah menyelamatkanmu, boleh aku dan saudara-saudaraku tinggal dirumahmu? Itu sebagai balas budi asal kau tau saja."

"saudara? Rumah? Balas budi? Kau ini gila ya?" baekhyun berhenti tertawa.

"yasudah, terserah padamu. Kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa aku akan pergi sendiri." Pemuda itu baru saja akan pergi, namun baekhyun berteriak menghentikan

"oke-oke, aku akan membawamu kerumahku, tetapi sebelumnya, siapa namamu?" tanya baekhyun.

Pemuda itu berbalik, "Chanyeol. Choi Chanyeol."

T-B-C

**haloo, chapter 2 nya sudah dirilis~ maaf jika ini masih kurang memuaskan T.T maklum lah Yumi masih baru disini hehehe, untuk yang sudah review terimakasih~~~ maaf kurang lebihnya, **

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Namiralstiqa: makasih sudah baca ya hehehe, ini sudah di lanjut :Dv**

**kyungie love: iya ini GS kok hehehe, makasih sudah bacaa~~~! :Dv**

**kaname: iya ini hehehehe ada kesalahan saat ngetik, hehehe ini GS kok terimakasih sudah bacaa~~~! :Dv**

**myunicorn91: hehehe semoga saja menarik, terimakasih sudah bacaaaa~~! :Dv**

**changsoo baby: ini GS dan official kok, makasih sudah bacaaa~~~! :Dv**

**Eclaire Oh: ini GS, maaf ada kesalahan saat ngetik hehe, terimakasih sudah membaca~~~! :Dv**

**LVenge: GS kok, ini lebih ngarah ke chanbaek. cuman per couple ada moment-moment nya kok, untuk membantu berjalannya cerita ajasih hehehe, terimakasih sudah bacaaa~~~! :Dv**

**Sekian untuk chapter 2, maaf nggak memuaskan sama sekali T.T**

**Mind to RnR? :-))**


End file.
